


I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had

by sugarbabyharry



Series: tonight series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Harry is Married, M/M, Married Harry, Slut Shaming, Sub Harry, Top Louis, and is cheating to be with louis, i love anal, mmm, this is so ugly wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: second part to married Harry and hot Louis which made Harry a cheater





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scunt/gifts).



> for weslie, happy seven months of frickle frackle and depression. luv u.

Harry starred at his reflection on the full lenght mirror they've had in their gigantic bedroom, he was wearing his favorite floral printed suit, making sure he looks good for the night.  
"You look great, babe." Ben said, appearing behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his husband, Harry leaned back on Ben's shoulder, sighing.  
"I know i look great," Harry stated, "I just don't feel like going, can i stay home?"  
Harry thought at all the things he can do if he doesn't have to go to this fucking ball, he could call Louis, let Louis fuck him like a cheap whore, or if Louis' too busy he can just watch a movie or two, eat alot of ice cream while waiting for his husband to come back from the ball.  
Ben smiled, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head. "Baby, its just a few hours- we can leave early if you want, okay?"  
Harry was going to protest but he knows Ben's going to make him go one way or another and there was no use in arguing.  
So, he did, came with his husband to the fancy ball full of a bunch of people from Ben's workplace, the minute they got there Ben was shaking hands with alot of people Harry thinks its probably his bussiness partner or something, Harry was by his side the whole time until he got tired and told Ben he'll be sitting at the bar.  
This was such a boring night for Harry, he watched as his husband continue to chat with two men, they were across from where Harry was sitting, Ben's back was facing him. Harry sighed, taking another sip of his drink, unlocking his phone to see if he got any notifcations, and literally no one is texting him tonight.  
"Look who's here," He heard the familiar voice behind him, he spun on his bar stool to see Louis, dressed the same as all the other waiters tonight.  
He looked hot, as always, even in a cheap waiter uniform, he still looked hot. "Since when are you a waiter?" Harry asked, chuckling.  
When he met Louis, he told Harry he works at a nearby tattoo parlor, then he remembered Louis lost that job and somehow became a bartender at a bar a few blocks away from Louis' flat, that didn't last long either since he's here right now, waitressing for the ball.  
"Since i lost my job two weeks ago," Louis walked closer to the curly haired man, he didn't ask why he's here, he already know its probably another fancy ball his husband is invited to, which means his husband is probably somewhere in this room. "Where's Ben?"  
Harry nodded towards where his husband was still standing, chatting with the two men with the fancy looking suits. "I always somehow end up alone at balls," Harry told him.  
Louis looked over at the group of women on a nearby table, he smirked. "Why don't you talk to the wives?"  
Harry laughed. "They're boring and also way older than me," there was another group full of younger women, but Louis didn't bother asking, if Louis was Harry he wouldn't hang out with those women as well.  
So Louis thought, he hates this job and Harry hates it here, the only thing in his mind was to get Harry alone and all to himself, so Louis leaned closer to Harry's ear, whispering. "Meet me in the toilet in 5 minutes,"  
Harry shudders at that, watching the blue eyed man walks away, he chugged down his drink finishing it and wait a few seconds impatiently until he decided its been five minutes, the truth was it hasn't even been five minutes.  
The second Harry pushed the bathroom's entrance, he was pulled in and shoved into the nearest stall, Louis wasted no time on locking the stall, pushing Harry against it, kissing him roughly.  
"Lou," Harry pulled away, catching his breath. "Ben is literally in the other room!"  
Louis smirked, Harry was locked between Louis' arms, his own arms found their way on Louis' hips, holding onto it. "I don't care if Ben or the fucking queen is in the other room, I'll fuck you right here, right now and you don't have a say in this, baby, you know why?"  
Harry's cock gave another twicthed of interest because sure Ben was in the other room, but who the fuck cares Harry needs to be pounded right now.  
He shook his head, no, since he actually didn't know why, his green eyes starring into Louis' blue ones waiting for an answer. "Cause you're my little bitch and you'll do as you're told, right baby?"  
Harry nodded at that, moaning at his words. "Yeah- please Louis, touch me."  
Louis leaned in for another sloppy kiss, sticking his tongue down' Harry's throat making the curly haired man moaned in pleasure, Louis wastes no time on pulling his own pants down, pulling away from the heated make out session. "Get on your knees," Louis stepped back giving Harry some room to kneel down in front of him making the boy on eye level with his semi erection. "Suck, bitch, its the only lube you'll get."  
Harry looked up to him, nodding again, kissing the tip of his cock before slowly sliding it into his mouth, Harry was a master at sucking cock, he thought if he can take Ben's cock he can take any cock, and that was in fact true, Louis was obviously isn't as big as Ben's, so sucking hin off was a piece of cake to Harry.  
Louis was thrusting his hips, holding onto a fist full of Harry's beautiful soft curly hair,fucking Harry's mouth as fast as he can, he loves being rough with Harry, he really do, but he had to make sure Harry can take it and the truth was Harry never dissapointed him.  
"Look at you, taking daddy's cock so well," Louis pull on his hair, letting the poor boy get some air before taking his cock back into his mouth. "That's it baby, get daddy all nice and wet so he can fuck you right here, right now, with your husband's in the other room, probably's looking for you right now, isn't he?"  
Harry pulled out, looking up to his daddy. "Lou, can you fuck me now, please?"  
"I need to open you up, babe, come on get up," Louis ordered watching the younger lad stumble to his feet, Louis spun him around, pressing him against the stall and he slowly unzips Harry's pants, tugging them down.  
"Careful," Harry stated. "Its gucci,"  
Louis smiled at that, of course Harry will say that. Carefully, Louis pulled down his floral printer trouser, dropping them down to his ankle. Louis was met with Harry's black brief, frowning at the underwear. "No panties?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to be with Ben tonight," He felt Louis' hands squeezing his hips, he heard the older man chuckled. "But you decided to be here with me instead,"  
"Don't flatter yourself, Tomlinson." Harry smirked. "I'm just here to get off,"  
Louis didn't answer then, instead he shoved two of his fingers into Harry's mouth and it doesn't take Harry a minute to suck on them knowing where those fingers are going in next. "Two fingers, Its that enough?" Louis asked as Harry nodded, still sucking on the fingers.  
Louis pulled out his fingers, giving a trail of kisses on Harry's neck before spreading his cheeks. "Louis, no marks" Harry reminded him which made the man pulled away from his neck.

____

Ben was going around the ball room, looking for his missing husband. He knows how much Harry hated going to parties with him but he didn't expect Harry to leave before him, he never did, Ben would know.  
So where the fuck was Harry?!  
He tried calling him, being lead to voicemails 8 times in a row made Ben gave up on the phone.  
He went to the bar where Harry was at, his drink wasn't even there anymore, how long has he been gone?!

_____  
"Daddy," Harry moaned as Louis thrust deeper and faster into him, both boys sweating under their shirts, Harry was pressed against the stall with Louis taking him from behind, he needed something to hold on to, his knees was going weaker and weaker with each thrust Louis gave him. "Can I ride you instead, please daddy?"  
Louis slowed down, smirking. "Of course baby, anything for my princess."  
Slowly, Louis pulled out of him, sitting himself down on the closed toilet seat, watching Harry turned around, climbing onto his lap. "Daddy," Harry called, pecking Louis' lips with his own.  
"What is it princess?" Louis asked as he hold on to Harry's hips, slowly helping him slides down into his cock, making the boy scream in pleasure.  
"Oh- Louis, fuck-" Harry moaned, starting to bounce on the cock.  
Louis wasn't going to just sit there and watch the show, he has to participate in the show, so he did, slowly fucking up into Harry making the man moaned louder than ever.  
"You like this don't you, slut?" Louis asked, smirking. "Like being used like the cheap whore you are?"  
Harry didn't said anything, he just kept bouncing on the cock catching his orgasm. "Come on, you bitch make your Daddy come." Louis squeezed Harry's clothed hip, stopping his pace and let Harry control them. "Come on, pet, hurry up, Ben's probably looking for his husband right now."  
Louis chuckled at that, continue to talk watching the boy bounce on top of him. "If only Ben knew that you're my toy and only i get to fuck you like this,"  
Harry covered Louis' mouth with his palms. "Don't say his name, you know how that makes me feel."  
"Don't tell me what to do, you bitch." Louis gave Harry another thrust, hitting the boy's prostate repeatedly. "I'm in charge here, you're my fuck toy and you will listen to whatever i have to say, do you understand?"  
"But daddy-" Harry whined. "Can you not mentioned his name-"  
"Shut the fuck up, slut, I can say whatever the fuck i please and you," Louis grabbed Harry by the face, making the boy looked him in the eye. "Doesn't have a say in it, you know why?"  
Harry nodded, moaning. he loves it when Louis made him like he's nothing more than a wanking toy, he loves being treated worthless with Louis. "Cause i'm your little bitch, daddy."  
"What a smart boy" Louis praised, giving him a sloppy kiss.  
"Louis, hurt me, please." Harry begged. "Take me as you please,"  
Louis smirked again at Harry's words, He loves it when Harry want nothing more than just to be wrecked. "You want me to fucking ruined you for your husband, hm?"  
Harry nodded, starting to bounce faster. "Hit me, please, Louis, i deserve it."  
This was another thing Harry liked, he loves getting hurt physically with Louis, sure Louis would spank him now and then, but that wasn't enough for Harry he wanted Louis to hurt him.  
Instead, Louis pulled on his hair, his other hand slipped under his shirt giving Harry's nipple a squeeze. "Some other time, princess."  
"But daddy-"  
"Harry?"  
Well fuck, that sounds familiar. "Harry, your in there?" his husband called, Harry stopped his pace, bitting onto his bottom lip making sure he won't let out a moan.  
Louis let Harry rest his head on his shoulder, biting down on Louis' strong shoulder instead, but Louis' a tease, so he gave Harry small thrust, he was also holding his moan, bitting on his own lips.  
They waited until they heard the footsteps walks to the door and heard it shut, that's when they know he left. "Fuck, daddy, don't do that!" Harry released his moan, hitting Louis lightly on his chest. Louis chuckled, he loves teasing his boy.  
"That was so fucking close," Harry shudders, he can't imagine what if Ben caught them fucking in the stall.  
"You know what else is close?" Louis smirked. "Make me come, whore."  
"Yes daddy, can i come too?" Harry asked as he started to bounce up and down on the cock again.  
"No,"  
Harry whined loudly at that, which made Louis shushed him. "I want you to sneak out of Ben's arms tonight, I'll fuck you in your car and let you come then, okay slut?"  
Harry obeyed, nodding and fuck down faster helping Louis catch his orgasm. He let Louis come inside him, making him full of Louis' come.  
Louis left first, leaving Harry to clean his mess, Harry didn't mind though, he loves being nothing more than Louis' fuck toy.  
The minute he left the bathroom and made his way back into the ball room he found Ben at the bar to himself, looking down at his phone with his head resting against his forehead.  
"Hey," Harry made his way to Ben, making the man look up and sigh in relief.  
"I thought you left without me," Ben pulled his husband closer, giving him a loving kiss. "Come on baby, we should head home, i promise we'll leave early right?"  
Harry nodded, Ben says his goodbyes to some people, exiting the party with his husband holding onto his hand.

"Why are you so sweaty, where were you?"

  
"I was taking a walk and couldn't find my way back," Harry hoped his lame excuse will work on Ben like it usually does, and good thing, it actually did.

____

 

That same night when Ben fell asleep he texted Louis where to meet, he still needed to come. So they were by the town's park, in the back seat of Harry's car with Harry being pounded better than ever.  
Ever since that one night Louis fucked him raw, they never seemed to wear a condom anymore, and Harry didn't mind he loves being filled with Louis' semen especially when Louis made him wear a butt plug after every fuck session.

  
So Harry did come that night, sneaking back to his room to find Ben still asleep, he was a heavy sleeper Harry thank all the gods above for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i will edit all error later ok im late for work


End file.
